Pocket Dial
by VioletWylde
Summary: Some people really need to learn how to lock their phones.  Especially when they are about to engage in naughty activities with their secret lover.  AU. Yaoi.  Sasunaru.  Rated M for language and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is little 2-shot for you. It has potential to be more, but for now it is just some fun smut.**

**Warnings: PWP, yaoi, boyxboy - you get the idea, if you aren't into it - then don't read it XD**

**Disclaimer: I sure don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke bid their friends goodbye and walked out of the diner. They apologized for leaving so early into the night, but Sasuke was tired and he was Naruto's ride. It seemed a little strange, the raven-haired boy didn't appear tired – irritable sure, but not tired. Maybe he was being more antisocial than normal and it was an unfortunate coincidence that the blond was forced to leave early.

In any event, the remaining group continued to talk and split a plate of nachos. It was closing in on ten o'clock when Kiba's phone rang. Seeing Naruto's number he accepted the call, curious to find out what the blond could want so shortly after leaving – he must have just made it home.

"Hello?" the brunet answered, he waited a moment, "Hello?"

Eyes focused on him as he stared perplexed at the cheese sauce that was slowly dripping onto the table. Sakura cocked her head, Gaara watched with indifference, Shikamaru glanced up from where his head rested on the arms he had crossed on the table.

Kiba looked to his companions, "pocket dial," he stated rather blandly and just as he began to pull the phone away he heard a voice. It was muffled, but clearly Naruto's. He closed his eyes as he listened, trying to discern what was being said.

It is funny how sometimes things just seem to come together, as if being guided by a divine hand. The microphone on most phones are decent, they pick up a good range of sound with clarity – Naruto's microphone was exceptional. It was the Einstein of microphones. When Naruto would talk you could hear a pin drop on the other side of the room. So picking up a couple voices only a few feet away was no big feat, even through the denim of his pocket.

"_... doesn't mean we have to leave our friends,"_ Naruto's voice carried easily through the phone.

"_**Yes it does. I've had a long week,"**_ Sasuke's voice was just a tint lower.

Kiba took a breath, preparing to holler into the phone. The idea of Naruto hearing voices emanating from his pocket amused him.

"_You ever think you might be an addict?"_

Kiba held his breath, his brow furrowing. The three pairs of eyes looked quizzically at the brunet.

"_**I haven't freebased your cum yet... so no."**_

"Mother fuck!" Kiba yanked the phone away from his ear.

Everybody perked up, even Shikamaru lifted his head off the table. Kiba still held the phone at a distance, staring at it with disbelieving eyes. He started to laugh uncontrollably. Tears began to run down his cheeks, trailing glistening lines over the red fang marks stained into his skin.

"Shit Kiba," Sakura was equally concerned and confused, "what is it?"

Between ragged breaths Kiba spoke, "speaker... mute."

The pink-haired girl took the phone and tapped a few buttons. She placed the device down on the table and leaned over towards it, Shikamaru and Gaara following suit. Kiba was still clenching his stomach, his cheeks hurt from being pulled tight in laughter.

"Shut up, we can't hear," Gaara smacked Kiba across the chest.

"_You want anything?"_

"_**You know what I want."**_

"Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She was promptly shushed.

"_That doesn't mean you are going to get it."_

"_**Is that how its going to be tonight?"**_

The three shared confused glances as Kiba finally righted himself, wiping the wetness from his cheeks.

"_You have to learn that you don't always get your way."_

...Rustling...

"_**Oh, I always get my way."**_

...Rustling...

"_I'm serious Sasuke... you... mmpff."_

...Laughter...

"_**What?"**_

"_That tickles."_

"_**What? Here?"**_

...Laughter...

"_Yeah bastard."_

"_**How about here?"**_

"_Ha... stop... stop..."_

"_**What about here?"**_

...A louder rustle...

"_Nnnghh..."_

"_**See Naruto, you want it too."**_

"_Ahhh... fuck... say my name again."_

All but Kiba shot back in their seats; eyes bulging, mouths agape. There was no questioning it – Naruto and Sasuke were hooking up and from the sounds of it, this was far from the first time.

"Right?" Kiba looked to his companions searching for confirmation that _his_ reaction was appropriate.

"Jesus."

"Fuck."

"What the hell?"

Were the simultaneous answers. With a morbid curiosity they all leaned back over the table, tilting their heads to hear better.

"_**... such a slut, aren't you Naruto? You love it when I talk dirty to you... see how hard you are? Fucking slut."**_

"_Fuck Sasuke..."_

"_**You'd like that wouldn't you? If I pounded you right here. If I bent you over this couch and slammed my cock into you."**_

"_Fuck yeah."_

"_**Too bad you had to give me attitude. Huh? Now you are going to have to wait."**_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_**Whine all you want you little whore."**_

...Rustling...

"_**You are so fucking hard Naruto. Look at it, look at how hard your cock is. You are going to cum so hard... but not until I tell you to. You understand? ...Say it."**_

"_I won't cum until you tell me I can."_

"_**Good. Come here."**_

"Damn," Gaara whispered over more rustling, "I always thought Naruto would be a top," questioning gazes moved to him, "...not that I have ever thought about it before." Three pairs of eyes rolled before returning to the phone. It had grown quiet, the four friends held a shared breath as they waited.

"_**Oh God... Naruto... fuck... fucking suck it already... ahhh..."**_

"_Ahh... ahhh... Sasuke..."_

"_**Tsk. If you want me to eat out your ass you are gonna to have to suck my dick. If you need to moan do it around the cock in your mouth... fuck... that's better."**_

Indecipherable sounds continued for the next few minutes. It wasn't like the rustling of clothes, this was thicker. Given the context, it was undoubtedly the sound of sloppy lapping and sucking.

"Do you think that maybe we shouldn't be listening to this?" Sakura questioned.

"Are you kidding?" Kiba looked up at her, "this is fucking Naruto and Sasuke... I mean, its Naruto and Sasuke – fucking," he looked back down at the phone with a glare, "bastards have probably been going at it for years right under our noses."

Shikamaru shifted his gaze to the brunet, "jealous?"

Kiba shot him an icy glare and was about to retort when...

"_**Fuck... fuck Naruto... stop..."**_

"_Fuck me Sasuke."_

"_**That is what I like to hear. Say it again."**_

"_Nnnnghh... fuck me... put your cock in me Sasuke."_

"_**You want this in you? You want it now?"**_

"_Yes."_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_Ahh... fuck. Yes!"_

"_**Such a slut. Say it. Say you are a fucking cock slut."**_

"_Oh... God... fuck Sasuke. I am... I'm a fucking slut for your cock. I want your cock in me so fucking bad."_

"_**Damn right... fuck Naruto."**_

"_Aaaahhhh... God Sasuke."_

"_**So tight... how are you always so tight?"**_

"_Fuck if I know... ahh... you shove your giant dick in me every other fucking day... ahhh."_

The phone broke out in a cacophony of grunts and moans and the wet sucking and thumping of hips colliding with ass. It was all the four could do to sit back and allow their pulses to calm and cheeks to cool. Kiba checked the call long – it was going on 30 minutes and there seemed to be no sign of slowing down. Occasional curses would break through the rhythm and they would perk up only to settle again as the sounds of sex continued.

The moans turned to screams and the pace seemed to quicken. The four leaned in again, salivating with their own building lust as they listened for the impending climax.

"_Sasuke... ahhh... I'm gonna... I need to..."_

"_**No... not... ahhh... not yet."**_

"_Please... oh, fuck... please Sasuke."_

"_**Nnngghhh...Naruto...ahhh...since...ahh... since you asked so nice."**_

The sound of Naruto's pleasure-filled screams tore through the phone; even the waitress, who had been nice enough to ignore what was going on, turned to give the group a dirty look. Another, lower growl reverberated through the tiny speaker. That constant rhythm that had been slowly building for the last 10 minutes finally came to a halt. The phone was silent.

...Rustling...

"_Okay... you win. That was worth leaving early."_

"_**Fucking told you so."**_

"_Smug prick."_

"_**You like my prick."**_

"_What time is it?"_

"_**How should I know?"**_

"_Check my phone, its in my pants."_

Kiba scrambled to pick up the device, he fumbled it several times before getting a firm grasp. He pressed the little red button about half a dozen times just to make sure the call disconnected. With wide eyes he turned to his friends and slowly a smile curled his lips up. They all exchanged the same semi-evil grins as laughter began to rumble out of each of them.

After several solid minutes of unrestrained laughter, the group was asked none to politely to leave the diner. Nearly rolling in the parking lot, they decided it would be a good idea to visit Naruto at home. They were sure he would appreciate the gesture, after all Sasuke had made him leave early and he wouldn't want to miss out on any fun the group may have without him.

* * *

**A/N: So that was my intended ending, but I felt like it wasn't quite lemony enough. Chapter two contains the juiciness not present here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the other side of that fateful phone call. It just felt incomplete without this. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: your full, unadulterated lemon**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke followed Naruto to the door of his apartment. He looked over the railing and down onto the parking lot two floors below as Naruto fished his keys from his pocket. Sasuke heaved a sigh, he wanted nothing more than to get inside, strip his blond and fuck the hell out of him.

"Any day now Uzumaki," the pale boy glared at the back of Naruto's head.

Keys halted inside the door knob, "keep it up and I won't invite you in."

"Right," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto didn't argue any further, they both knew he couldn't resist Sasuke. There was nothing in the world that compared to getting fucked by the Uchiha, Naruto wouldn't turn him down. But that didn't mean he would give in so easy.

He opened the door and fumbled around in the dark. He never understood who would design a room where the light switch was so far away from the door. He tripped in the black room and slammed his hip into a kitchen chair.

Cursing he found the light switch and flicked it on as he turned to Sasuke who stood statuesque in the doorway, "just because you are horny as all fuck doesn't mean we have to leave our friends."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he crossed the threshold, "yes it does. I've had a long week."

The raven-haired boy did not hesitate when he pinned Naruto to the wall. Pressing his lithe frame firmly against Naruto's body. His eyes were dark, glistening with an aggressive lust that was all too familiar to the blond. Pale hands traveled down Naruto's sides, burning through the fabric to ignite his skin.

"You ever think you might be an addict?" Naruto was one to talk, he craved Sasuke – jonesed for him every day.

The pale boy nuzzled into Naruto's neck, his lips trailing lightly across the blond's pulse, "I haven't freebased your cum yet... so no."

Naruto released an embarrassing whimper that had Sasuke looking at him with smug satisfaction. The blond refused to succumb, he pushed the raven-haired boy away and walked toward the kitchen. It was painful moving away from Sasuke – from the man that lit every one of Naruto's nerve endings on fire.

Naruto opened the fridge and leaned in, searching for an excuse to maintain his distance, "you want anything?"

Sasuke moved behind the blond and wrapped a hand around Naruto's waist, snaking it lower and lower until his fingertips were tucked under the waistband of the blond's boxers, "you know what I want."

Naruto straightened immediately, "that doesn't mean you are going to get it," he slinked out of Sasuke's grasp and moved into the living room.

The pale boy glowered, stalking closely behind the blond, "is that how its going to be tonight?"

Naruto turned to face the pale boy and smirked, "you have to learn that you don't always get your way."

Sasuke wasted no time descending on the blond, pushing him unceremoniously back on to the couch. Naruto tried to crawl away, but Sasuke held him firmly by the hips.

"Oh, I always get my way," Sasuke whispered as he leaned in, his hands moving under the blond's shirt.

The fabric was pushed up and Sasuke's hands explored Naruto's torso. His slender fingers traced the faint lines of lean muscle. Naruto did not argue as his shirt was displaced, but he managed to return to his senses as it was removed.

"I'm serious Sasuke... you... mmpff," Naruto's protest was interrupted by Sasuke's mouth colliding with his own.

Pale lips moved with confidence against Naruto's; they were moist and soft and knew how to extract the tiniest mewls and moans from the blond. Sasuke tilted his head and retreated just enough to release and recapture each lip, first the top and then the luscious full bottom lip. He moved his hands along the blond's sides as his tongue traced the seam of Naruto's mouth. A small giggle erupted from the blond.

Sasuke pulled back a fraction of an inch, "what?"

"That tickles," Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips.

Naruto's kisses fell on Sasuke's smirk, "what? Here?"

Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto's sides, brushing against the burning skin. The blond muffled another laugh and squirmed under the pale boy. The light touches were excruciatingly wonderful, Naruto had to force himself to appear displeased.

"Yeah bastard," he gritted between his teeth, his jaw clenched to hold back the laughter.

Sasuke smirked and moved his hands, pulling them in to caress the slight ripple of Naruto's abs. He stroked the surface, petting the tanned skin. Naruto's body convulsed as he held his breath. Sasuke loved making Naruto writhe beneath him, even if the touches were innocent tickles – it still made him hard. The blond bucked violently as the fingers moved lower on his stomach.

Sasuke pulled his face back a little further and peered down the plane of Naruto's torso, "how about here?"

The blond released his breath in a shudder, "ha... stop... stop..."

"What about here?" Sasuke reached further down.

The pale hand kneaded between Naruto's legs, cupping the bulge found there. Sasuke was not too gentle as he palmed the erection – squeezing and rubbing. He felt vindicated with the moan that rumbled from Naruto's chest.

"Nnnghh..." it was the sound of pleasure and weakness and Naruto blushed as it was released.

"See Naruto, you want it too," Sasuke's voice was smug and husky – a sexiness that was unique to the Uchiha.

"Ahhh... fuck... say my name again," it was too late to turn back now, Naruto was lost in his growing arousal.

Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's hardening length and gently stroked a scarred cheek. He peered into Naruto's cobalt eyes – exploring their depths. They were needy and a little ashamed. Sasuke smirked, he loved it when Naruto got like this; when he tried to be defiant but inevitably gave in to his insatiable desires. In this moment, when he finally broke, Naruto was so beautiful.

"Naruto," Sasuke drawled, whispering against the blond's cheek, "Naruto," he nearly moaned, "you are such a slut, aren't you Naruto? You love it when I talk dirty to you," his hand moved lower again, finding residence on Naruto's straining cock, "see how hard you are? Fucking slut."

"Fuck Sasuke..." Naruto's cheeks flared and he turned his face away.

Once again Sasuke removed his hand, this time positioning his leg in it's place, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he ground down into the erection as he spoke, "if I pounded you right here. If I bent you over this couch and slammed my cock into you."

Naruto felt his strength return in the form of passion with every thrust of Sasuke's hip, "fuck yeah."

"Too bad you had to give me attitude. Huh?" Sasuke's question was punctuated by a harder push with his hips – Naruto could feel a familiar hardness concealed behind the black denim, "now you are going to have to wait."

"Sasuke..." the vehemence in his voice began to wane as the pale boy retreated.

"Whine all you want you little whore," Sasuke smirked.

When Naruto thought his lover might actually be turning him down, Sasuke's hands returned to his pants. Pale fingers worked the button and fly of Naruto's khakis. The blond lifted his hips, allowing Sasuke to pull the clothes off. It was like restraints being removed and Naruto sighed as his throbbing erection was released.

Onyx eyes consumed the sight, making Naruto shudder, "you are so fucking hard Naruto. Look at it, look at how hard your cock is. You are going to cum so hard..." Sasuke paused as his fingers traced the prominent veins along the shaft, "but not until I tell you to," he lifted his eyes to meet with Naruto's, "you understand?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically, but Sasuke gripped the length tightly, "Say it."

"I won't cum until you tell me I can," there was a hard resolve in Naruto's azure eyes. He would do anything Sasuke said, if it meant getting his brains fucked out.

"Good," Sasuke leaned back on the couch, "come here."

Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke, placing restrained kisses along the pale torso as he removed the dark denim. He wasn't surprised to find Sasuke wearing no underwear, he often went commando on the days he planned to fuck his blond – because nobody could predict when or where lust would get the better of them.

Once the last article of clothing was dispatched Naruto was repositioned. Sasuke turned him around to face his cock and the pale boy maneuvered himself until his face was just behind the blond's ass. Naruto leaned down, running his tongue down the length of Sasuke's shaft. It pulsed under the slick muscle and Naruto smiled as he terminated the long lap with a kiss on Sasuke's tight sac. He nuzzled into the hard length and nibbled along the flesh until he was back at the head. Naruto's tongue wrapped around the tip, swirling until beads of precum began to seep out, he licked them up eagerly.

"Oh God... Naruto..." Sasuke groaned against Naruto's ass cheek, "fuck..." his lips caressed the flesh, "fucking suck it already."

Naruto complied with Sasuke's request, enveloping the throbbing cock in his hot mouth. Pale hips bucked up, the motion was met with increased suction. Sasuke's tongue fell out of his mouth in a silent moan, and he used it to leisurely stroke the skin around Naruto's entrance. The wet muscle ran against the quivering hole and Naruto groaned as he took Sasuke deeper into his mouth.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke released a low moan and lapped harder against the puckered entrance, his tongue prodding the hole.

"Ahh..." Naruto released the cock in his mouth as the tongue probed deeper, writhing inside him, "ahhh... Sasuke..."

Sasuke pulled back, Naruto immediately missed the humid heat of the mouth against his asshole, "tsk," the pale boy chided, "if you want me to eat out your ass you are gonna have to suck my dick. If you need to moan do it around the cock in your mouth," Naruto immediately went back to work on the hard length, circling his tongue around the shaft as he sucked, "fuck..." Sasuke murmured and thrust his tongue back into the tight hole. Naruto groaned deep and long, the vibration causing Sasuke to shudder, "that's better," his words were mostly obstructed against the flesh of Naruto's ass.

Naruto worked feverishly, bobbing his head and moaning. His fingers gripped Sasuke's thighs tightly, blunt nails digging tiny purple crescents into the pale flesh. Sasuke continued to lap against the tight entrance, it twitched in anticipation and Sasuke plunged his tongue in again wriggling it inside as he sucked outside. Naruto responded with a long, deliberate suck. The blond pulled back, circled his tongue around the head once more and slid the length back into his mouth. The swollen head ran along the roof of his mouth until it nestled firmly against the back of Naruto's throat. He swallowed, muscles constricting against Sasuke's cock.

The raven-haired boy threw his head back, eyes clenched shut – neon sparks exploded against the darkness of his lids. He took two dry fingers and thrust them into the blond. Naruto cried out against the intrusion, but the pulsing cock in his mouth garbled the sound. It only took a few seconds for the tight muscles to relax and Sasuke was able to stroke the hot channel with little resistance.

While Sasuke's right hand worked the blond furiously, he brought the left to his mouth and sucked his fingers. Sasuke removed his right hand and replaced his two fingers with three wet ones, he snaked the right around to grab hold of Naruto's neglected erection. Sasuke stroked inside the blond as he pumped the suspended cock. It only took two attempts before Sasuke's fingers raked against the sweet spot inside the blond. Naruto bucked back into the invasive fingers and sucked harder on the cock buried in his throat.

Sasuke couldn't take any more of the delicious oral ministrations, "fuck... fuck Naruto... stop."

Naruto released the cock that was aching to cum, "fuck me Sasuke."

"That is what I like to hear," Sasuke shifted on the cushion, he continued to stroke the blond's hard length, "say it again."

"Nnnnghh..." Naruto groaned as Sasuke moved behind him, "fuck me... put your cock in me Sasuke."

Sasuke, still laying on the couch, positioned himself so that he was just barely brushing against the blond's twitching entrance, "you want this in you?" he thrust up a fraction of an inch. Naruto nodded, Sasuke smirked, "you want it now?"

Naruto threw his head back and moaned, "yes."

"You sure?" Sasuke pressed a little more, holding Naruto's hips securely to prevent the blond from impaling himself.

This time Naruto's voice was a deep growl, "ahh... fuck. Yes!"

"Such a slut," Sasuke's voice was devious, Naruto didn't need to look behind him to know there was an evil smirk on those pale lips, "Say it. Say you are a fucking cock slut."

"Oh... God..." Naruto tried to push himself down onto the hard cock below him, but Sasuke's grip on his hips was firm, "fuck Sasuke. I am... I'm a fucking slut for your cock," he rocked his hips and rubbed his hole against the head as if to prove the fact, "I want your cock in me so fucking bad."

"Damn right," Sasuke released the blond, who fell hard on his dick, slamming down in one violent push, "fuck Naruto."

"Aaaahhhh..." Naruto screamed as the hard length stretched him, "God Sasuke."

"So tight..." Sasuke groaned, "how are you always so tight?"

"Fuck if I know..." Naruto's breath caught as Sasuke's began to thrust, "ahh... you shove your giant dick in me every other fucking day..." that remark earned Naruto an exceptionally deep thrust, "ahhh."

Naruto began to roll his hips, reveling in the way Sasuke filled him. Finding leverage with his knees, Naruto pulled himself up and slid back down. Each time there was a thick plopping sound as he ass met with Sasuke's hips, but eventually that was eclipsed with deep guttural moans.

Sasuke wasn't able to achieve the hard thrusts he wanted from his position underneath the blond. He gripped around Naruto's waist and held him tight as he moved his legs under him. Now that Sasuke was on his knees he tossed Naruto down onto the couch and buried his cock deeper and deeper still into the sweet, tight heat. Naruto buried his face, but his screams couldn't be completely absorbed by the cushion. Sasuke rammed him with an unbridled passion. He extracted excruciatingly euphoric moans from the blond that only pushed Sasuke further into a frenzy. The pale boy threw his head back and howled curses as he pummeled Naruto.

The blond managed to lift his head from the couch, "Sasuke... ahhh..." he gripped the cushion as another wave of ecstasy hit him, "I'm gonna... I need to..."

Sasuke shook his head violently, "no... not..." he pulled out and slammed back in so hard his knees went weak, "ahhh... not yet."

Naruto looked back with hazy, pleading eyes, "please... oh, fuck..." another thrust to his prostate, "please Sasuke."

"Nnngghhh..." Sasuke groaned as the blond tightened around him, "Naruto...ahhh..." he didn't know now much more of this intense pleasure he could take, "since...ahh... since you asked so nice."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He was almost in tears with the agonizing and exquisite release, his throat hurt from the gruff, rumbling scream he came with. Sasuke raked his fingers down Naruto's back, trailing white lines in the tanned skin. He cursed and screamed, slamming into the blond again and again until every last drop of his essence was inside Naruto. Sasuke collapsed onto the blond, his pulsing cock still buried deep inside him.

Once he had regained the necessary strength, Naruto spoke, "okay... you win. That was worth leaving early."

Sasuke smiled, "fucking told you so."

"Smug prick," Naruto bucked the pale boy off and swiped his boxers off the floor to catch the cum that had started to leak out of him.

"You like my prick," Sasuke continued to smile and grabbed a box of tissues from the side table.

Naruto took the tissues and attempted to clean up the white pools that had formed on the couch. He sighed when he realized what little success he was having, "what time is it?"

Sasuke leaned back, considerably more relaxed than he had been an hour ago, "how should I know?"

Naruto gathered the crumpled tissues and held his boxers firmly in place as he stood and moved to the bathroom, "check my phone, its in my pants."

* * *

**The End XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I said that I was done, that I didn't think I would continue this fic. Then I got the reviews... and I said 'maybe'. I promised that if I received the appropriate inspiration I would write a third chapter. Well the sasunaru gods must have been smiling down on me today, because this chapter was all I could think about. I hope you all enjoy it, I wasn't sure I would be able to live up to the first chapter but I think you will be pleased.**

**Warnings: Some citrusy goodness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or a phone with a lock feature. **

* * *

The water streaming from the shower head had turned from searing hot to lukewarm but Naruto couldn't be concerned with that at the moment. Sasuke's knees were planted firmly in the porcelain bathtub floor and his mouth was wrapped tightly around Naruto's cock. Aw, round two. _Fucking love round two_. The dark head bobbed voraciously and Naruto groaned and clutched at the black locks. Sasuke reached behind the blond and wiggled a finger between ass cheeks. He poke and prodded playfully, the focus of Naruto's pleasure remained in Sasuke's mouth. An index finger found its way to Naruto's puckered entrance and penetrated to the first knuckle, Sasuke curled the digit and tugged at the tight ring of muscle. Another finger entered and Naruto cursed and let his head fall back against the tile.

The sound of the doorbell pierced through the thick air and Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes. Sasuke stopped his movements for a moment, but it wasn't long before the sucking started again. Naruto's eyes fluttered shut and he released a soundless scream as the head of his cock hit the back of Sasuke's throat.

Another ring interrupted the deeper penetration and the blond growled. Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles tense and knew the blond was about to leave to answer the door. The pale boy used his free hand to halt any forward movement and with the fingers he had buried inside the blond, raked against his prostate. All thoughts of leaving the sanctuary of the shower evaporated.

Sasuke's head continued to bob at a leisurely pace, his suction light and teasing. The fingers inside Naruto continued to stroke but deftly avoided that sweet bundle of nerves. Naruto groaned and thrust forward, attempting to extract deeper penetration from either Sasuke's mouth or his fingers – the blond didn't care which. The pale boy did not oblige, he kept Naruto on the brink of orgasm.

The third time the doorbell rang it didn't stop. The urgency of the ring had Naruto cursing more, begging Sasuke to finish him off. The more frustrated the blond became, the less effective Sasuke's ministrations became. Naruto glared down; icy cobalt eyes met with contemptuous onyx and Naruto realized Sasuke was not going to let him cum.

Naruto pushed the raven-haired boy away and threw open the shower door. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips and aching erection, all the while the doorbell rang and rang. The blond cursed and grimaced at the painfully persistent hard on that he tried to hide under the terry cloth. With more force than was necessary Naruto yanked open his door.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed as he pushed past the blond and entered the apartment.

Sakura followed with a polite smile, Gaara behind her with a scrutinizing glare and Shikamaru entered last with a bored half smile. The four surveyed the apartment as if they had never been inside it before. They almost appeared to be searching for something.

"We just felt so bad that you had to leave early..." Sakura continued to smile.

Kiba chimed in, "yeah, we thought maybe you would want to still hang out... watchya doin'?"

Naruto's eyes shot to the brunet, "I was taking a shower... I should go turn the water off."

The blond spun quickly on his heels and took a step forward. The water stopped before he made it two full paces, Naruto hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Slowly he turned back around.

The four pairs of eyes looked amused, almost expectant. Gaara cocked his head to one side, "somebody in the shower with you?"

Several possible answers flooded Naruto's brain, he decided to keep his answers succinct, "yes."

"Oh?" Sakura appeared to blush, "who is it?"

Kiba's eyes widened, a grin stretching across his lips, "is it that hottie neighbor of yours?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it an ugly neighbor?" Shikamaru teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "yes. Fine. Okay. It is that cute blonde girl from 4A."

"Really?" Kiba's smile had Naruto on edge, "why don't you introduce her? I mean, really," his eyes took on a solemn quality, "engaging in such activities with somebody your friends haven't approved of... shame on you."

Naruto tensed, he grabbed Kiba and Gaara by their shirts and used their bodies to herd Sakura and Shikamaru out the door, "I don't need you to _approve_ who it is that I fuck. Thanks for the offer."

The blond had managed to usher out all but Kiba who put up quite a fight to remain inside the threshold. The brunet was a decent match of force for Naruto under normal circumstances, and these were anything but normal circumstances. The blond was only able to push with one hand, the other was clenched tightly on the towel that had started to loosen around his waist. Kiba was laughing as he pushed back, Naruto growled and pushed harder but couldn't overpower him.

Then came the click of the bathroom door, "who was it Naruto?" Sasuke's voice drifted down the hall followed by the sound of ever nearing footsteps.

Kiba became an immovable object. He craned his neck to look past the blond with wide eyes. The three that Naruto had managed to kick out all came clambering back in, piling on top of one another as they shoved through the door.

Sasuke stopped at the sight of Kiba's face and Naruto sighed with resignation. He backed up a step and allowed all four trespassers to fall onto the floor in the entryway.

"No fucking way!" Sakura's quiet shock was overcome by giddy laughter, "I mean, I know what we heard. But I don't think I ever would have believed it..."

"What you heard?" Naruto queried more to himself than to her.

"Wow," Shikamaru shook his head as he lifted himself off of Gaara.

"Wait what did you hear?" Naruto asked louder now.

The redhead swiped at his knees before standing up straight, "we would never listen to..." he trailed off.

"and it was just so sensational..." Sakura added, grinning at Gaara.

He smirked back and arched an eyebrow, "yeah it was."

"What was? Wait... what?" Naruto blinked rapidly as he tried to process the vague responses. He turned to Sasuke, his gaze took in the boy's near naked appearance and grimaced inwardly.

Naruto's eyes screamed at Sasuke. '_How?'_ The pale boy offered a tiny shrug in response. They had been so careful, they always thought they were being so careful. They rarely touched in public and any contact that _was_ made would have appeared strictly platonic. Sasuke always pretended to be annoyed by Naruto – well _pretend_ may be pushing it, he was often legitimately annoyed. Naruto acted like he thought Sasuke was a prick – it wasn't hard, Sasuke often _was_ a prick. Their farce was perfectly choreographed. They never slipped up.

"Oh don't act all shocked," Shikamaru's bored tone turned teasing, "anybody could have _called_ it."

Gaara and Sakura snorted, Kiba barked a laugh. Naruto's dubious gaze traveled down the line, examining each of his snickering friends. There was a joke that he was not privy to.

"I don't know why you are so _hung up_ on this," Kiba nearly doubled over in laughter.

Sakura was red from laughing so hard, she managed a few deep breaths before speaking, "it's not like you can expect to keep Sasuke in your _pocket_ forever."

"Yeah Naruto," Gaara spoke between chuckles, "_dial_ it down."

Another bout of guffaws had Sakura in Kiba's arms, Gaara leaned on Shikamaru who in turn was holding himself up with the wall. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and found the pale boy had moved toward the couch. Naruto watched as Sasuke picked up Naruto's phone from the coffee table and pressed a few buttons. The raven-haired boy gave a huff and turned to Naruto. He tossed the phone to the blond who caught it with ease and looked down at the screen with anxious eyes. _Call log. Outgoing calls. Kiba. 42 minutes. _Naruto's eyes looked over the screen again and again, his brow furrowed as if he was doing some intense calculations. Slowly his gaze moved up to Sasuke who tweaked an eyebrow and shrugged in response.

Naruto turned, his whole body stiff and eyes wide. His heart was pounding, his breaths shallow and quick. The blond was either going to beat the shit out of everybody in front of him or pass out. He felt his body inexplicably relax and realized the calming aura was the result of Sasuke's proximity. The pale boy was not nearly as worked up as the blond, in fact he seemed unaffected. Laughter subsided and the four friends regained their composure.

A pale hand wrapped around Naruto's waist, pulling him tight against Sasuke's torso. The raven-haired boy hooked his chin over Naruto's shoulder and turned his burning eyes to the intruders. Hot breath caressed Naruto's ear, sending a shiver down his spine and blood to his groin.

"They listened to us Naruto," Sasuke spoke loud enough to ensure everybody heard him. His tone was not something the blond would willingly share with anybody else. No matter what the words, the tone clearly said '_I'm going to fuck you raw'_. Naruto's eyes glazed over at the sultry timbre, "they listened to us _fuck_," he drawled and let his lips trace along the shell of Naruto's ear. The blond's heart was pounding again, breathing once again ragged, but now only a single part of his was stiff, "do you think they would want to watch?"

A tongue slid against Naruto's ear, hot and wet. The blond's eyes slid shut and a desperate moan crawled out from his throat. Sasuke blinked languidly at the group in front of him. His eyes were challenging them to stay. Daring them to watch as his hand slid down the tanned stomach, fingers dipping below the towel wrapped around Naruto's hips. The blond's head fell back into Sasuke's shoulder and the pale boy latched onto Naruto's ear lobe. Sasuke closed his eyes as he sucked the tender flesh.

When the obsidian eyes reopened the apartment was once again empty.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Of course they want to watch. Of course they want to have a sweet, sticky orgy. But now lets be realistic - we all know that couldn't actually happen. Hmmm... I suppose that doesn't mean they couldn't fantasize about it. Maybe a few first person one shot threesomes are in order. I have been toying with the idea of branching out from the narusasu pairing... What do you think? XD**


End file.
